Always with me
by Yangu Fuyu
Summary: Mostly the ChihiroHaku moments through out all the film [Songfic Always With Me Kimura Yumi & Remember me this way Jordan Hill]
1. Always With Me

-A/n: I changed this from _"Evil Angel"_ Because one; It really didn't fit with Spirited Away, and two; _Always With Me_ is better, If you haven't noticed _Always with Me_ is actually the theme song for Spirited Away, so I thought it was a good idea to change it...So here's my version on Spirited Away!-

-

* * *

-

Key;

Spirited Away, all through out move

_Italic – lyrics._

_(Translation, song, from Japanese to English)_

Normal – Everything but the song.

I – Haku

**Song: Always with Me, by Yumi Kimura**

I ran onto the bridge stop ever so suddenly seeing something I hadn't seen before it then ran from one end of the bridge to the other I then realized it was a girl… a human. What the heck was she doing here? I gasped and she looked at me the world froze I then shouted at her to leave the shock on her face tore me for some reason as she ran back the way she hopefully came I turned around to cover the smell of human which she left behind

_Yondeiru muneno dokoka okude  
Itsumo kokoro odoru yume wo mitai_

_(It's calling out from deep within the heart  
I always want to dream cheerful dreams)_

I knew she didn't make it in time, soon she'd be a figment for some reason I couldn't let that happen to her, with her face in my mind – it stuck and it didn't move Yu-Baaba gave me an order to search the grounds. Great now I can help her, I must be insane but I have to help her. I ran following the distant smell of human I then saw her cowering figure, I went over to her, not having any clue into how I could make her trust me, believe me that's going to take a lot she looked at me with a face of fear which grew deeper when I tried to feed her something. She then touched me and something inside me melted I then got up and she grasped my hand the fear back in her face she questioned abut her parents which were turned into pigs I told her she would see them later with that she softened, After the Yu-bird came I ordered her to get up, and she couldn't in her fear she locked her legs I unbinded her then ran she kept up with me.

_Kanashimi wa kazoe kirenai keredo  
Sono mukoude kitto anataniaeru_

_(Sadness can never be counted but  
I will be able to see you on the other side)_

She seemed to be more afraid of working then dying, and frogs talking I somehow knew that in the Human world frogs didn't talk, her name – Chihiro, I knew it before I even asked her I said it, I don't even know how I knew it she asked about it and I blurted that I knew her from a low age talk about being a Pervert! She didn't even seem to notice I left her feeling uneasy, would she even last five seconds without me being there?

_Kurikaesu ayamachi no sonotabi hito wa  
Tada aoi sora no aosawo shiru  
Hateshinaku michiwatsuzuite mieru keredo  
Kono ryoute wa hikariwo idakeru_

_(Every time people repeat mistakes,  
They know the blue of the simply blue sky  
It seems as if the road continues endlessly but  
These hands can find light)_

I looked upon her, her shirt more crinkled then I left her in, she looked more confused and frightened I asked her name knowing she'd be under contract she almost said her actually name but said Sin. I walked to the elevator, I couldn't treat her like I did before, other wise Yu-Baaba would be suspicious the way she looked at the floor made my heart crack open, but I had to keep a firm face, had to! I walked down the where everyone else was everyone she and I walked past held their nose. Stingy spirits, her smell might be bad but c'mon it's not THAT bad. I told them she was now a worker then asked for Rin, which I knew she helped Chihiro get to Yu-Baaba, how? I hadn't got a faintest clue. She seemed to reject the idea of Chihiro being her helper but I knew she was putting up a show, I felt Chihiro run past me her smell leaving me, leaving me… alone. I walked away before I walked with her; I turned back for a quick glance at her, she was finishing a bow she then ran out.

_Sayonara no tokino shizukanamune  
Zeroni narukaradaga mimiwo sumaseru_

_(The quiet heart when parting  
The ear listens as the body changes to zero)_

I asked her to met me, whether she would or not was up to her, she didn't know her way around the bathhouse, how was she suppose to- I broke of that thought as the mini gate opened and her head poked out, I felt my heart swell with… Pride? She then stop at the bridges end and looked around as I walked up behind her she gasped as I smiled, I told her to follow me which she did, I took her to the pigs she ran in not a minute later she ran out crying. About five minutes later I found her – crying I stood next to her and dug out her clothes I found she took them a hugged them as if her life depended on it she dug into them as I sat down and I dug into mine for the food I packed she said something about a goodbye card she then said her real name which surprised me I then confined in her that I had lost my real name her voice dripped with sympathy which I suppose was comforting and saddening in a way. She then started to cry again and I put my arm around her telling her it would be right. But I knew it wasn't going to be. I then told her I had to go she said friend! She considered me a friend! I feel like dancing.

_Ikiteiru fushigi shindeiku fushigi  
Hana mo kaze mo machi mo minnaonaji_

_(Living, mysterious, dying, mysterious  
The flower, the wind, the city; they're the same)_

I hear her voice she was telling me to come, so I did, I could half see where I was but my head hurt as if I hit it on something the things I was under was comfortable, I picked my head up, she was looking at me shock written all over her face, why? Maybe it was because I was blood-redden. I couldn't hear what she was saying; I couldn't stand her seeing me like this I flew past her.

_Yondeiru muneno dokoka okude  
Itsumo nando demo yumewo egakou_

_(It's calling out from deep within the heart  
Let's draw out dreams always, numerous times)_

She was calling my name I couldn't hear anything else. I then felt my body jump a couple of times which jolted my eyes open I looked around while growling I saw Zeniiba. I snapped the piece of paper as she said something I didn't catch it I lost my balance I fell with little Chihiro saying something. She held onto me tight, it felt so familiar, why? The things went past me in a blur I couldn't half see. Ohh a fan, that's going to hurt! Going at a sped I knew I could not slow down at I was more worried about Chihiro on my back I charged at it hoping she wouldn't be hurt, I saw her land on Kamajii she shouted my name and I growled at her, but realizing she couldn't understand Dragon I gave up trying to tell her I was okay –

Not-. She shouted my name as I slid down the wall I faintly heard her saying don't give up, like hell! I faintly felt her shove her hand down my throat, then dropping something. Ark! She closed my mouth and held onto it, I thrashed, running out of air, but then the thing she put in me, I swallowed it! Then my insides were on fire, going to spew. That's when the darkness came and took me away from her.

_Kanashimi no kazuwo iitsuku suyori  
Onaji kuchibiru de sotto utaou_

_(Instead of stating the number of sadness  
Sing softly with the same lips)_

I woke seeing the boiler ceiling and I then got up and looked around the room. I could not see Chihiro. I woke Kamajii up I asked him where Chihiro went I used her bathhouse name knowing that he didn't know her real name he said that she went to Zeniiba. She what! He then said she went because of me, then something about love. I have to get her back! I got up to go to Yu-Baaba she would want to know, even though I don't give, if I could I'd fly out of this place right now, but I knew I'd die if I didn't have her permission.

_Tojiteiku omoideno sononakani itsumo  
Wasuretakunai sasayakiwo kiku  
Kona gonani kudakareta kagami no uenimo  
Atarashii keshiki ga utsusareru_

_(Even in the closing memories, there are always  
Whispers that cannot be forgotten  
Even on the shattered mirror shards,  
A new scenery is reflected)_

The door opened and her head poked out she gasped then ran out saying my name she then hugged my head nuzzling hers into mine saying things which I couldn't catch she then let go to tell Zeniiba I bowed my head in apology, I then saw a rat and a fly come out of the house while Chihiro ran to Zeniiba I looked more carefully at the rat. Whoa! That really is Yu-Baaba's baby! Chihiro was soon was back on my back waving bye to Zeniiba and No Face. I flew back the way I came and Chihiro started talking again…. Kohaku! That's my name! In mid air I transformed back into Human form. I thanked her for giving me my name back then she said thanks for saving her from dying, I then pressed my forehead against hers, she will properly never know what it meant, and it is properly better that way too. I landed on the other side of the bridge seeing Yu-Baaba she was pacing in front of pigs. Her baby then transformed in front of her giving her a scare which I laughed at but I kept it in, knowing I was about to lose my Chihiro, she walked over the bridge with sheer determination. The pigs then transformed, she had won… she was going to leave, leave me, I hid my tears as she ran to me I held out my hand and she took it the same time I started to run, she asked about her parents I told her they would be on the human side of the river. I stopped knowing I wasn't allowed any further she asked me what I was going to do, I told her that I was going to quite the job I had with Yu-Baaba, which I knew was going to be hard. She then asked the most difficult question I hoped she wouldn't bring up, would we meet again? I said we would I then told her to go and not to look back. She left the Spirit world; she did what she was told she didn't look back….

_Hajimari no asa no shizukana mado  
Zeroni narukarada mitasarete yuke_

_(The quiet window on the beginning morning  
The body that is changing to zero is being pleased)_

My goodbye is my promise, which is never to be filled. My little Chihiro is my Human angel, my faith, my life - my love…. Till I somehow come to you my Chihiro, Forever more I will try….

_Umi no kanatani wa mou sagasanai  
Kagayaku monowa itsumo kokoni  
Watashi no nakani mitsukeraretakara._

_(I won't search beyond the sea from now  
The shining thing is always here,  
It can be found within myself.)_

(A/n: I hoped you liked it)


	2. Remember Me this way

Epilogue - Why? Coz I felt like it! -Pokes tongue out-  


Key. - Italic_ – lyrics_. Normal – Everything but the song

**Song: Remember me this way, Jordan Hill**

(Spirited Away, after movie - one year after)

_Every now and then  
We find a special friend  
Who never lets us down  
Who understands it all  
Reaches out each time you fall  
You're the best friend that I've found  
I know you can't stay  
A part of you will never ever go away  
Your heart will stay  
_

Chihiro stood there; looking over the balcony as the wind blew around her, her green ribbon which was tied to the one side of her purple shiny tie blew around in the wind.

_I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way  
Hmm……….. This way_

She faced the night sky to see all the stars but wished for one thing…. That thing was a boy, the one she remembered from a village of Spirits. She wondered if he would ever come, was it because he didn't care? Or is it because he can't?

_I don't need eyes to see  
The love you bring to me  
No matter where I go  
And I know that you'll be there  
Forever more apart of time, you're everywhere  
I'll always care  
_

Chihiro placed her head on her arms and she let her eyes wonder to the forest which led to the Theme Park, she and her parents got lost in. Her eyes were distracted by her green ribbon which was dancing freely from her tie, in the wind the only reason she kept it was, one; it was green, two; it was the same shade as Haku's eyes, three; she liked it. She had found the thing in her bedroom when she first moved, she lied to her parents and said that she bought it while they were eating, as well as the new hair tie, they seemed to not realise she didn't have any money

_I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way  
Hmm……….. This way  
_

The wind then picked up and the ribbon flew around widely she picked herself off the railing and looked to the sky once more then looked back down with unshed tears in her eyes. If she'd known any better the wind and the ribbon was trying to tell her something

_And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you  
I'll be standing by your side and all you do  
and I won't ever leave  
As long as you believe  
you just believe  
_

It blew again more forceful this time, she looked up again as it started to rain. Chihiro didn't mind the rain, she liked everything that was wet. She placed her head back on her arms again, back on the railing and sighed as she closed her eyes a glint of white stood out, she opened them and blinked while she blinked she gasped

"Haku!" She ran to him and forcefully hugged him she heard him chuckle she then felt his arms go around her

"Hello to you too."

She hiccupped and giggled at the same time

"I thought you'd never come…"

_I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you lose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way  
Hmm……….. This way_

He brought her back and smiled at her

"I always keep my promises."


End file.
